


Fierce Girls

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written ages back for HHAnon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce Girls

Boudiccea had been less than willing to listen to the rat. She didn't doubt he'd been sent by another queen, probably from a whole new land she knew nothing of.  
Didn't mean that she was willing to listen to him and risk her life in the sewers. All the same she gave in, her own curiosity seeming a curse as she followed the rat down into the time sewers. 

"If we get lost..."

"We won't."

Surely enough she had emerged, with the rat. She took a pause to take in her surroundings. Seemingly shocked silent. All the same she had allowed the rat to lead her to the 'Castle'.   
What she was doing here, she was sure she didn't know. All the same she took a deep breath and followed. 

She had stopped when the rat headed past guards, holding tightly to her knife as she passed them, she was nervous, yes, but she was also fierce and determined. At least,that was what she was telling herself. 

She had emerged from the corridors into the main room, silently passing the rat and moving forwards, bypassing the guard by the Queen's side with sheer force of will, her shoulder connecting with his ribs, giving her a chance to get a good grip on the Queen. 

Queen Elizabeth had been only a little surprised but then she laughed almost delightedly. This warrior queen was just as tough as she'd been told. 

She was just as fierce but this time she let the other woman lead. 

Once they were alone however she had used all the wiles she'd been avoiding using, soon convincing the other woman to join her in the bed.


End file.
